narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Seijō Hatake
Tell me, what's so good about being alive, when you're at peace when you're dead. - Seijō Hatake Seijō Hatake is an Academy Student residing in the Hidden Leaf. Being the bastard son of Kakashi Hatake, Seijo has a massive chip on his shoulder, as well as a reason to disdain the Hatake Clan. According to Aoi's Prophecy, Seijo is the incarnate of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, and will bring upon a dynasty of great creation or destiny of pure destruction. Personality Seijō Hatake is shy, quiet, and a loner, normally keeping to himself and avoiding confrontation. Possessing a laid-back attitude and a slacker's mindset, Seijo would much rather be sleeping than going to classes. Despite his slacker motives, Seijo does sometimes work hard and train, increasing his hand-to-hand capabilities. Seijo often dreams about the Dragon Blade, as it could allow him to use chakra releases. Appearance Seijo has blonde hair, and grayish-blue eyes. He often wears baggy clothes, and rarely is seen without carrying his sword with him, which was gifted to him by Kakashi. History Not much is known about Seijo's mother. The only thing Seijo knows, is that he looked a lot like her. And she died giving birth to him. Kakashi planned to take responsibility for Seijo, but after his mother died, Kakashi planned to bring Seijo to the Konoha Orphanage. It was during this trip, that Kakashi ran into Aoi Uchiha, who planned to kill young Seijo. Kakashi never shared the details of the battle with Seijo, but, in the end, Kakashi was on the verge of death, when Kakashi performed the Progressive Chakra Seal of the Light to seal him away. Due to Kakashi's lack of control, which was due to his injuries, he unitentionally sealed Aoi within Seijo. But before he was fully sealed off, Aoi informed him of the prophecy. Although he couldn't go into detail, he explained Sodai Hakai: Sakura's history briefly: that it is a stone bearing unimaginable power, built by Kaguya and Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. In this prophecy, it depicted a bastard child, born with no special abilities or characteristics, inheriting the stone and bringing forth unimaginable creation or unfathomable destruction. Whether this prophecy was true or not, was unclear to Kakashi, who ultimately chose to hold on to Seijo for a few years before placing him up for adoption. Kakashi raised his son on the outskirts of Konohagakure to keep him away from suspecting eyes. He taught Seijo how to talk, walk, and run. Although Kakashi held on to Seijo for only 4 years, he felt a connection to his son. Before dropping him off at the orphanage, Kakashi gave Seijo Orochimaru's Sword of Kusanagi. How Kakashi obtained Orochimaru's sword to begin with, is a mystery to this day. Leaving him on the steps, Seijo's earliest memory is of his father walking away. To this day, Seijo doesn't know Kakashi's name. Aoi began speaking to Seijo on his fifth birthday. Unlike other demon spirits, Aoi was once human, before being sealed off. However, Aoi's appearance was deeply altered by being trapped within a human. He now closely resembles his "jinchūriki", only a more sadistic version. Unlike other jinchūriki's, whose tailed beasts (in this case, demon spirits) make their hosts appear in their inner sanctum, Aoi appears in the real world, or, at least, is percieved to be free and in the real world. Only Seijo can see Aoi. Aoi served as a "bad influence" to a "fearmonger" for Seijo. Soon, Aoi gained a mutual respect for his host, often trying to protect Seijo, even if it is...uncalled for. Seijo began attending the Academy at 8, and early on, Seijo realized he was different. While most students used ninjutsu or genjutsu, it appeared he was incapable of such. So, Seijo started focusing on taijutsu. At age 11, he mastered Seven Stages of Pure Destruction and learned Active Yin Style. However, these accomplishments didn't help. He failed the Genin Exams twice, and, while several of his classmates are Genin or Chūnin, he was still an Academy Student. He hasn't lost faith, though. He is confident that he will pass someday. Ninjutsu Seven Stages of Pure Destruction Seijō can use Seven Stages of Pure Destruction to it's fullest potential, being the first wielder that doesn't know Eight Gates or have a Sharingan. Trivia *''"Seijō"'' means "normal" in Japanese. Category:ShinobiPrince21 Category:Konohagakure Shinobi Category:Academy Student